The Not So Secret Life Of Rai
by LaughingJacky27
Summary: There is nothing more annoying than taking orders from others. "True Freedom" is Rai's motto, not matter what, in fact she would rather cut out her insides then be tied down or not be able to eat her precious dango. And Rai LOVES dango...and living, We'll see how she deals with her name problem, dissecting urge, and her habit of drawing the most random things
1. Mysterious Rai

Rai didn't know what was worse. Sitting in a ship filled to the brim with people who couldn't keep their hands to themselves or waiting on an island for a particular man that possibly wouldn't remember her. Unfortunately Rai couldn't decide one over the other so she chose both, with a _**screw my life**_. Experince one, she was groped more times then she could count, but it not like she had the strength to beat the shit out of the offenders because she was too busy puking her guts out over the railing of the ship. Correct. The girl has motion sickness, and no matter how much pills were swallowed or serums that were injected, it wouldn't seem to go away, much to _**her**_ delight. Well Rai could withstand it but with all the vibrations she wouldn't be able to use her powers.

Although Rai could have easily flown the two over through the red line herself, Akagawa had wanted to go to the marine ship that was conveniently taking rescued citizens back to the East Blue or weak town. Akagawa for unknown reasons had wanted to risk their lives and go through in a **marine ship**. But of course being the nice and considering person Rai is...well at least to the people close to her, she decided to comply to her request and go into the marine ship. After that torture, as punishment Rai had decided that she had the free right to experiment on her partner earning her a new stitch on her stomach and arm in her human form.

However once they got into the East Blue on a lively island called Logue Town, Rai had to wait a shit load amount of time for the person she was looking to come to the stupid island after his first bounty was released. With the fact that there are marines crawling around, she had a bounty, and the island had shity blades. Rai was definitely not happy. She did however try to entertain herself with art recommended by her therapist in the early days. Of course when that doesn't work she kidnapped a few unsuspecting humans to dissect, with a small mental sorry to her early therapist.

Meanwhile her timid partner had found luxury in sleeping in the water jug instead of helping her with her predicament or as a matter of fact **their** predicament. On her 17th day or so of staying on the island, casually stealing some belis for food and art supplies, or whatever she found interesting.

"Akagawa!" A woman barked. She was a tall slender woman with a white trench coat with a red triangle pattern along the edges, her hood, which she currently had on came all the way down to her nose, revealing only red lips pulled in a tight line. The trench coat also had a brown leather belt with multiple pouches pulling the coat tighter against her curvaceous figure, and it also had a dropping v neck, this was covered with a white scarf with a red teardrop and green scales sewed on forming a small dragon logo, tucked in the trench coat. Finally she had a large water jug on her back (much like Gaara's) of course filled with water.

"Ah." A small girl who seemed to be in her early teens tore her eyes from the crowd of people that she was observing, to the hooded woman. She studied her impatient form and turned back to the crowd giving it one last look before forcing herself to walk to the woman much to the crowds dislike. The woman's eyebrows twitched at their glares and her frown deepened.

"What do you want." Akagawa asked with a slight disappointed look in her eye. The small was about 5 feet and had short blue hair with red eyes and a simple blue dress, with no shoes.

"Luffy's here." She said brushing some of her locks from her face. Yes. The man that the two have been waiting for was indeed the rookie pirate Monkey D Luffy, the connection between them is still unknown.

"Is he now…" Akagawa mused remembering the short little energetic kid Luffy was, wonder what kind of crew he decided to pick up, and how much he has improved in the year that the two departed.

" Of course we're going with them~ so I have to pick up Kui-chan.." The woman thought out loud smiling slightly at picking up her baby. Akagawa stared at the woman with slight interest.

"You want me to go with you?" She questioned raising one of her eyebrows at the woman. Her smile widened and she could tell that this girl had something planned. She took the girl by the hand with a determined look in her eye.

Rai however watched with slight amusement before heading on to the blade store with Akagawa in hand, where she new one of **them** were located.

 **XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

Rai entered the store "Arms Shop", she occasionally comes into this store to look at all the blades and also prank the poor owner. So it was somewhat reasonable when the owner made a loud shriek when the woman entered the store. Her lips curled up in satisfaction...oh how much she loved to scare the weak.

"How's it going, mister?" Rai asked with a velvety voice making the owner blush slightly and frown at the same time.

"What are you doing here!?" He spat out with dislike, already having enough of the girls pranks for the day. Remembering the time where she threw eggs at his window, poured salt in his morning coffee, and even managed to put rocks under his sheets. Giving hims a bad sleep, with no coffee, and having to clean the window early in the morning. Not only that but could she not have come in such a worst time, the man was trying to make a deal with this green haired amateur swordsman. And as if the universe were against him the woman turned slightly towards the swordsman and smirked.

"Ara~ it seems you finally have a customer Marry-chan~" She purred walking closer to the two

mentally noticing the beautiful blade sitting on the counter. The owner blushed bright red and pointed an accusing finger towards the woman.

"Get the hell out of here! You'll ruin my business!" The owner shouted before his eye blazed up again, "AND IT'S MATSU DAMMIT GET IT RIGHT!" Rai raised her head to face him, smiling slightly as she leaned over the counter, her two gloved hands cupping her face.

"That's what I said Natsu-chan~, I would appreciate if you wouldn't talk like that near my younger sister." Rai stated playfully covering Akagawa's ears her eyes widening to further the act.

"DAMN YOU!" He screamed shaking his fist in the air and his large nostrils flaring. Rai chuckled slightly and glanced at the swordsman next to her giving her a curious look.

"You're kind of angering me, Matthew-chan. I would really appreciate it if you simply gave me Kui-chan back~" She stated fisting her hand to show him she met business. He paled slightly while sweating, and nodding furiously.

"S-s-sure t-t-thing, sure thing." He said nervously running to the back to give the girl back her sword.

"You come here often?" Rai asked already knowing the answer, and already knowing his name. Heck she probably already knew him more than he knew himself. Of course Rai was not just going to travel with Luffy's crew without doing research on them. This way she always had the upper hand in mind. Zoro just rose his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Not really.." He stated trying to close the conversation in one go.

"Not really talkative are you." Rai observed with a smirk, positioning her whole body so it faced the man.

"I don't really talk to hooded strangers…" Zoro said without looking at the girl, only staring at the door where the man disappeared off to.

"Good call." Rai agreed yet made no move to take off her hood, much to Zoro's annoyance, she studied him a bit more with an analytical gaze, almost if she were ready to dissect the man.

"Your hair's green, are you an alien?" Akagawa asked staring at the green haired swordsman. His eyes swept to the girl and didn't even acknowledge her, making her puff out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Here take your damn Kui!" The owner shouted throwing the heavy large black sword at the girl, to which she caught with ease. She calmly placed the sword in her hip and the sword was extremely long, so Zoro couldn't understand how in the world she was able to carry that.

"Thank you very much Maple-chan." Rai stated in a condescending tone while bowing, then left to continue to browse around, much to the owner dislike.

"Anyway my final offer is 650,000 belis for your sword." Matsu offered smirking slightly as he thought he won over the amateur swordsman. _Hook, Line, and Si-_

"Listen here pa, this sword is not something for sale." The man declared staring at the store owner with slight dislike. Rai's lips curled up as she observed the two, mentally noting the woman that had entered the store was with the marines. The marine woman whose name Rai didn't even bother to try to remember looked over at the counter to see what the two men were haggling about, once she had a peek she made a mad dash towards the sword on the counter.

"Ahhhh! This sword! Could it be!?" The woman exclaimed, eyeing the sword with complete glee. Even going as far as to move her glasses up so she could observe the sword with her naked eye. The owner of the store...Katsu, stared at the girl with extreme distaste praying to god that she wouldn't blab about the sword he wanted.

" This is the Wadou Ichimonji, right!?" The girl breathed staring at the sword with admiration. Meanwhile the owner deflated behind the counter. Zoro as to what Rai knows and observed realized that this man did not know the name of his very children, making her dislike the swordsmen just a little more than she already did.

"Such a beautiful edge~" The girl blabbed on not noticing how the owner was trying to get her to shut up. Rai stared at the girl disinterred, sure she was a fellow swordsman, a decent one she guess, but she was still very weak in her book. If only she had the skill to back up her knowledge then she would respect her just a bit more. It also didn't help that this woman was a marine.

"Y-y-y-yes i-i-it d-does happen t-to g-g-go b-by such a n-n-name…. **but it still just a decent sword at best**." The owner emphasized the last sentence in hopes the girl would understand that this man was trying to swindle the amateur swordsman. However the marine girl was just as dense and innocent as a first grader.

"DECENT!? THIS IS ONE OF THE 21 GREAT GRADE SWORDS, IT'S WAY MORE THAN JUST DECENT!" The woman exclaimed pulling out a small booklet from her pocket, not noticing the man's angry glare. She quickly flipped through her booklet to find the sword, her eyes light up like a christmas tree as she pointed at the diagram.

"LOOK LOOK!" She exclaimed childishly alternating from looking at the swordsman to the owner of the store. " IT SAYS HERE THAT THIS IS A SWORD THAT CAN'T BE SOLD FOR ANYTHING LESS THAN A MILLION BELI !" The owner having enough of the girl slammed his fist on the counter.

"DAMN IT WOMAN! YOU'VE GONE AND TOLD HIM EVERYTHING! I SHOULD SUE YOU FOR OBSTRUCTION OF BUSINESS!" The owner boomed, his veins pulsing at the loss.

"Whhhaaa….Obstruction of business, i'm sorry did I say something wrong?!" The woman exclaimed apologetically, looking down at the wonderful blade. The owner threw the woman sword at her spitting out a 'don't come again'. Only for her to clumsily trip over a rack of sword further angering the owner.

"JUST PICK THEM UP YOU CLUMSY GIRL!" He ordered as she apologized multiple times.

"Ah~ Mario-chan..that wasn't very nice of you. Do you perhaps find joy in torturing young girls?" Rai asked with amusement staring at the man, although her could see her eyes piercing them, he felt a huge amount of pressure with her just facing him.

"Why the hell are you still here! Nevermind! And you just go bring some 50,000 swords from those barrels!" He shouted in frustration at the two woman ruining his business.

"What's he so angry about…" The swordsman muttered, annoyed that the owner was yelling and ordering him around.

"Ah! Didn't we meet earlier on the streets!?" The marine exclaimed finally processing the man's features. He glared at the glare somehow blaring her for the misfortune, yet at the same time sweat dropping at her surprising personality. She stared at Zoro as he looked through the barrels of swords, and Rai thought this was the best time to come closer to the two humans.

"You two really love swords don't you?" Tashigi asked the two characters that were browsing. Rai withdrew her hand from a sword she was about to grab and fixed her attention on the young marine. She sweat dropped slightly at the sudden pressure on her shoulders.

"Yeah, i'm actually quite a fan of blades that are capable of drawing blood….Takeshi-chan~" The girl drawled staring the woman with a small smile, putting on of her gloved hands on her hips.

"It's Tashigi…" The marine said laughing nervously with a slight blush at the woman's habit that still refuses say her name. The marine though forgave her as she does it to everyone and focused on the two appearance of the customers.

"You know both of you remeber me of certain individuals.." Tashigi though aloud staring at the two, finally catching Zoro's attention.

"Oh, who would that be…?" Zoro asked with slight interest, even going as far as to tilt his head back to look at the girl.

"Ah the bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro, and wanted pirate White Shadow Rai, have you guys heard of them?" Tashigi said with a sheepish smile adding as an afterthought that these two couldn't be them. Babbling that the swordsman was a good guy and couldn't possibly be Zoro, and how White Shadow was in the Grand line.

"AH~ I know them~" Akagawa cheered throwing her hands up. Rai smiled slightly putting her hand on the girl shoulder for a 'shut up' sign.

"Their both swordsmen..or should I say a swordsman and a swordswoman." She went on to say that the swords were crying and that all the famous swordsmen were either bounty hunters or pirates.

"I would be happy to welcome any damn criminal. My shop used to filled to the brim with people going to the Grand Line, but ever since that damn monster came to town he's been scarin' them all off!" Rai let the two talk about that while she focuses on the green haired swordsman.

"So...your name is Rowboat Zoco-chan?" Rai asked leaning in slightly so the other two would hear them. His eyes shot to the girl and she wouldn't be lying if she said she felt a tad bit uncomfortable, but she wouldn't let this guy know that. He raised an eyebrow at her attempt at his name.

"What's it to ya?" Zoro spat out annoyed at this woman, noting slightly with an eyebrow twitch that this girl completely butchered his name.

"What a scary man~" Akagawa whinned hiding behind Rai's legs, peeking at the alien in front of them.

"It has come to my attention that you have joined the crew of a man that goes by the name, Monkey D Luffy-chan." Rai stated with an amused smirk.

"Ah what do you have to do with my captain?" Zoro stated in a dangerously low voice.

"AS A SWORDSMAN MYSELF I VOW TO GET STRONGER SO I MAY TAKE ALL SWORDS FROM THE HANDS OF EVIL." Tashigi declared holding up her sword with pride dancing in her eyes. Zoro smirked slightly tilting his head away from the woman with the white coat.

"Does that mean you'll take my sword...the Wadou Ichimonji.." He said clutching the white sword. Rai is not a liar, as a matter of fact she has trouble lying, if this man wasn't part of the Luffy's crew she would have already kidnapped this man to dissect him and take his beautiful white sword.

"Man this guy does not know how to start a conversation~, are all humans like this?" Akagawa asked tilting her head back slightly so she can make eye contact with Rai. In which she smiled slightly, petting the girl's head.

"Ah. No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. I'm not going to keep all the swords to myself! I just don't all the swords in the hands of evil!" Tashigi exclaimed throwing her hands up for emphasis

"It's not like i hate you Rowboat-chan, but if you didn't have certain connections you would be as a matter of fact dead. I'm no longer interested in you right now so bye bye Rowboat-chan, Tsubaki-chan~" Rai smirked waving slightly, calmly walking out the window making the two sweatdrop. Before she stopped abruptly one leg out the window tilting her head back.

"Of course I didn't forget to say goodbye to you Mable-chan~"

"IT'S MATSU DAMNIT!"

 **How'd you guys like this rewrite, i'm really sorry because I keep changing the story. But since Rai is eighteen it wouldn't make sense to start it where I originally started it. I hope you guys like this one better.**

 **Please Follow, Favorite, or Review my story thanks!**

 **SHOUT OUTS**

 **Princesslostsoul** **for favoriting the older version**

 **And~**

 **MistGirl1423**

 **Princesslostsoul**

 **And** **.gi99**

 **For following the older version**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this version better**

 **QUESTION SECTION**

 _ **Since it's just the first chapter i'm not going to put any questions for now~**_

 _ **Feel free to drop down some questions in the reviews so I may answer them here!**_

 **FUN FACTS**

 **Enel is the name of an Italian manufacturer of electricity, which is reminiscent of Enel being a Thunder God.**

 **Robin's first encounter with the little people of the Tontatta Tribe in Dressrosa resembles Lemuel Gulliver's first encounter with the Lilliputians in _Gulliver's Travels._**

 **Universal Studio Japan has actually built a replica of the tombs of Ace and Whitebeard as a tribute to the series.**

 **Thomas Hancock is the manufacturing engineer who founded the British rubber industry. Does that surname ring a bell? Yes, as we all know, Boa Hancock is madly in love with the rubber man Luffy. Who knew these two had a connection this close to home?!**

 **CREDITS/DISCLAIMER SECTION**

 **Fun Facts brought to you by Ai Sakura at**

 **/featured/1159**

 **Credits to her and I also don't own One piece I only own my OC's and original concepts.**

 **Credits to the person who created the cover also~**

 **-Jacky Out**


	2. Rai Joins In

_**PREVIOUSLY~**_

" _It's not like i hate you Rowboat-chan, but if you didn't have certain connections you would be as a matter of fact dead. I'm no longer interested in you right now so bye bye Rowboat-chan, Tsubaki-chan~" Rai smirked waving slightly, calmly walking out the window making the two sweatdrop. Before she stopped abruptly one leg out the window tilting her head back._

" _Of course I didn't forget to say goodbye to you Mable-chan~"_

" _IT'S MATSU DAMNIT!"_

 **XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

"Akagawa...what did you think about him?" Rai asked walking towards the town's market after her stomach had growled pretty loud. Rai could very well make her own food..which is only dango, but she was in the mood of something pretty warm today. Especially since the temperature kept dropping and Rai **absolutely** hates the cold.

"He's capable~" Akagawa muttered humming with acknowledgement, playing with a small lily she found out in the grass, which is the grass in the flower shop.

"He's a little weak, but i'd admit he oozes strong ambition..." Rai agreed turning with the flow of the crowd rubbing her hands together. Her moment's distraction caused her to bump into a man. He shifted slightly to look at the offender only to grow comically hearts in his eyes once he realized it was as a matter of fact a woman.

"Ah, pardon me, Curly-chan~" Rai apologized bowing slightly but staying put in front of the blondie.

"Sorry~" Akagawa apologized halfheartedly more absorbed on the flower. The blonde man quickly covered his nose as a nose bleed threatened it's way out, he kneeled down on one knee taking one of the woman's hand.

"What beautiful ladies that has grazed her pre-" The man started closing his eyes and speaking with passion.

"Ara~ are you not Saburou-chan of the Straw Hats?" Rai interrupted swiftly pulling her hand out of his grip. The man opened his eyes, his gaze lingering on her legs that were shown off with black stockings, tucked into leather boots, disappearing in her trench coat, stopping on her mid thigh. He quickly composed himself and stood.

"Well it's Sanji, but you can call me whatever you want~" Sanji cheered his body wiggling with glee at being half recognized by a beautiful lady. Rai smiled slightly reaching out to grab his hand, making his face blush like a tomato.

" But that's what I said, Sanjuro-chan~ Could you please do me a big favor~" Rai said with a smile smile, leaning in slightly.

"Yes anything for you~!" Sanji exclaimed with a perverted grin on his face dancing around the woman.

"Your captain, Monkey D Luffy." Rai paused slightly as Sanji froze and started to pale.

"Do you perhaps know about his whereabouts?" Sanji slumped over and started banging on the floor, screaming 'why' into the sky.

"..." Rai frowned slightly noting that this man won't tell her anything at this rate. She took a step back and glanced at the man in front of a large fish sweat dropping at the weird scene. In order to stop the people from looking at them she had to stop this sparkle boy from screaming like a lunatic.

"Or...I could hang out with you~"

"Nooooo~ I don't wanna!" Akagawa complained stomping her foot down on the concrete.

"YES PLEASE!" _**well someone recovered quickly,**_ Rai thought laughing nervously, reaching her hand up to pull down her hood. Sanji's jaw dropped and he brought up his hand to cover his blushing face. She had dark,tan skin, large blue eyes, and long curly black locks pulled into a bun with a few strands of hair escaping framing the girl's face. She had one scar going over her left eye, it started on her eyebrow, going over her eyelid and finally curves up under her eye, much like a check mark. Other then that scar she had a slash of adorable freckles on her cheeks, making Sanji swoon further.

"So, may I ask what are you doing..?" Sanji tried his best to compose himself in front of the lady, wiping some of the blood under his nose he opened his mouth to answer before he saw a certain sniper.

"Usopp!" Sanji called over to the sniper that was looking at the cheap eggs. Rai's brow twitched at being ignored and Akagawa's laughter, she aimed an irritated smile at the new _boy_ that entered the conversation.

"Hello…" Rai greated with her stained expression. Usopp made a surprised expression his eyes darting between the three 'humans'.

"Oi Sanji, who's this?" Usopp asked a little intimidated with the woman's aura and large jug she was carrying that seemed heavy enough to crush him.

"It seems that you are not that well educated on manners, Long nose-chan~" Rai started walking towards the boy, taking out Kui of her bag of her waist. He paled slightly seeing her unsheath the long katana and his legs started shaking at what she was going to do.

"I'll forgive you this time, but only because I have more urgent matters to attend.." She softly said tapping the back of her sword on the boy's abnormally long nose, making him squeal and fall back. Rai smirked slightly handing Akagawa the sword, she stared at it for a bit before rolling up the sleeve of her dress stabbing the sword in a black tattoo. Much to Sanji and Usopp's shock the young girl didn't seem to experience pain or any blood. After storing the sword Rai removed the jug from her bag placing it on the floor causing it to crack slightly, she removed the cork from the jug and tilted her head towards the opening.

"Get in Akagawa." Rai ordered the girl making her pout.

"Why are you only mean to me~" Akagawa complained her body turning into a water snake slipping into the jug, making Usopp scream yet again. Rai smiled in satisfaction putting the cork back on the jug and swinging it on her back,

"Sorry Shinji, but I have certain appointments~" Rai stated without a trace of sympathy for the perverted man. _**I only have the sanity to handle one pervert every lifetime**_

That being said the woman bent her knees down and leaped up into the sky, instead of falling back down where the two men where it seemed that she was flying.

"AN ANGEL!" Sanji exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air making Usopp sigh with relief that the witch was gone.

 **XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

Rai loved flying. She was a gifted dragonborn, given the abilities of a dragon. Flying also helped her get around without ships and boats, which she was very much grateful for. Akagawa absolutely did not like flying as much as Rai did, she prefered to travel on boats or perhaps two were so different that sometimes Rai really wonders how the two became partners.

Putting these thoughts to the side Rai began to think of Luffy and his crew. Rai herself hasn't seen Luffy in a complete year, since Rai was a year older than Luffy she had to set out to sea a year before in order to keep the promise. A year of sailing around the world had earned her quite a reputation including a bounty. Despite this once Rai saw the bounty poster of Monkey D Luffy, she came running back to the East Blue where Luffy was heading straight to the Grand Line. Sure she would admit it was sudden, but Rai wanted to sail with Luffy as equals of course. The idea that Rai would be obligated to answer to Luffy's every whim almost made her sicker than when she is on a ship. Plus her and Luffy shared a common goal. The Pirate King. This was a title given to the person with the most freedom or so she had heard, she was interested in also obtaining this title to a degree. However as a scientist she was very curious about everything and knowing Luffy he was sure to attract the most abnormal things, with this she aimed to be the best scientist in the world. She had some big competition with her goals ranging from the Dr. Vegapunk to strong rookie pirates with strong ambitions.

Rai paused slightly from her flying to see Luffy standing on the execution platform. She calmly flew down behind the rubber boy observing him. He was on the short side, still smaller from her 5' 10'' form which made she somewhat happy since he was the younger one. She doubted his manners, personality, or intelligence levels changed in the one year that they were apart though. Smiling slightly at the boy in front of her Rai tapped his shoulder making him rip his gaze from the view in front of him. He looked at the woman behind him and glanced at the sword on her waist. Slowly yet surely his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and his eyes began to water looking at the woman.

"Rai!" Luffy cried wrapping his rubbery arms around the woman. The woman grinned, a very familiar large grin that almost took up half of her face.

"How are you doing Luffy?" Rai asked ruffling the younger boy's hair foundly. Luffy sniffed wiping his tears from his face and grinned.

"I'm doing Great! Have you met my crew!? What are you going here!? Where's Akagawa!? You're so talllll~" Luffy exclaimed comically moving around the girl for each question making the said girl chuckle. Rai opened her mouth to respond to the boy's question when an annoying voice butted in, making Rai more salty than she already was.

"Hey you two! Get down from there this instant!" A sheriff called out with a bullhorn. Luffy sticked out his tongue at the officer while Rai inquired why they should remove themselves.

"Because that is a special execution stand that belongs to the World Government! So get down from there imm…." The officer trailed off as he was clubbed in the face from a tall woman. She then proceeded to tell the police officer to not be as uptight and let them stand on the platform.

"I've been looking all over for you..Luffy, it's been a while~" She stated with a smug face stroking her fringe from her face. Luffy looked at the woman in a questioning form then glanced at Rai.

"She talking to you?" Luffy asked Rai with a confusion swarming into her eyes. Rai looked away from the dango she magically summoned and arched her eyebrows.

"I believe she addressed you with your name Luffy." Rai responded staring down at the woman, secretly judging her. Rai was absolutely a proud narcissistic believing herself to be more superior to others. She does have a large temper problem and she believe is cursed with the ability to not lie, which she blames entirely on Luffy. Rai has also been known to judge the lipstick people have on, if they happen to not have her own brand of lipstick, the Huntress brand, it made her somewhat salty. This women did however have the Huntress brand red lipstick making Rai nod slightly in approval.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten my face…?" The woman drawled out resting her club on her shoulder and bent her knee in a attempt of a seductive pose. While the people in the background or civilians swooned at her claiming that she was the most beautiful. There you go Rai hates her now, the fact that she couldn't get her daily dose of dangos also didn't help.

"Who are you?" Luffy directly questioned having enough of all the mystery.

"I certainly haven't forgotten about you….After all you were the first man to ever hit my beautiful face." Alvida stated making the crowd gasp in horror with the idea of a man hitting this beautiful woman.

"I hit her face…?" Luffy wondered out loud searching his memories for a woman that looked like this, then trying to remember if he had ever punched a woman on the face so far, other than Rai.

"The way you handled me so roughly…" She paused to cup her face dramatically lifting her head up to make eye contact with Luffy. "It left me breathless~" She purred making other misinterpret her statement, they were either blushing madly, fainting, or having a giant nose bleed. She momentarily stopped the weird conversation to ask the crowd who was the most beautiful woman in the sea

"Yes it is me~ There is no man in the world that will not kneel before me. But as you can see I only desire strong men, which means you'll be mine at last Luffy~"

"What an arrogant annoying lady…" Rai muttered turning around slightly, Luffy nodded slightly agreeing with the Rai.

"Shut up! Just tell me who you are! You're annoying!" Luffy shouted to the woman mercilessly with an irritated expression on his face. The woman looked physically distressed as she shouted to Luffy how could he still not realize after all the hints she dropped. It also didn't help when the local police came to arrest her yet couldn't because she was to beautiful. Only when the fountain blew up and started flying towards the woman was when Rai started to get interested in the conversation, she couldn't even stop the smile that appeared on her face. Only for it to slip off of her. _**Of course that had to happen…**_ Things just never went Rai's way until she forced them.

"My..my, wasn't that dangerous~" Rai's eyebrow twitched, and Luffy's jaw dropped at the rubble simply slipping off the woman's body. Rai's thoughts then went a bit psychotic when she thought about different ways to torture this woman and then dissect her skin and question how her devil fruit works.

"My apologies, but with your smooth skin you should be unharmed. My lovely Lady Alvida~" A man with a cloak came out and the woman smirked with glee. Luffy instead of understanding crossing his face at the woman's name, more confusion clouded it.

"Alvida where's Alvida?" Luffy questioned looking around for the short obese woman. Alvida having enough of Luffy's stupidity called out that she was as a matter of fact Alvida. Luffy started to sweat and scratched his brow in confusion.

"Something seems a bit off though…" Alvida gave him a wink showing off her body by ripping off her heart cloak.

"Haha so you have noticed! My body has changed after I ate the devil fruit! The name of my devil fruit is the sube sube fruit! There is absolutely no attack that can harm my beautiful skin!" Alvida started cupping her face as she smirked.

"Unfortunately did nothing to change my beauty~" She placed her hands on her hips and threw her head up. "However as you pointed out my freckles did disappear!" She proudly stated tracing a slender finger over her cheeks. Rai puffed out her cheeks in irritation and pointed an accusing finger towards her.

"Now listen here Alice…" She paused shuddering a bit, almost as if she was forcing herself to say something. "- _Chan_ First of all I'm way more beautiful than you! Second of all what the hell is wrong with freckles you bitch! Finally it was you who seduced the dango man wasn't it!"

Alvida sweatdropped slightly at her last statement but didn't back down. Blinded with her rage Rai didn't notice the skinny tall man that had made his way up the platform. Ultimately leading the two of them in a single execution board. Meaning that both of their heads were so close to each other that Rai couldn't help but flinch at Luffy strong smell of meat.

"It's been awhile rubber brat, how's Roronoa Zoro doing?" He asked crossing his leg over the other, casually sitting on the execution board that the two were currently crammed in. A clown faced man briefly praised the man and then announced that the two would be publically executed.

"Nee Luffy you know who these people are?" Rai asked in irritation eyeing the man that had made her drop her emergency dango. Luffy confused as well looked around as much as the space allowed which was only a side glance from side to side. The clown man, with the cheap lipstick Rai noted thrusted his arms apart to obtain the maximum attention.

"FOR THE CRIME OF ANGERING ME AND ASSOCIATION WITH STRAWHAT, YOU TWO ARE BEING SENTENCED TO A FLASHY EXECUTION!" The man stretched out pumping up his followers.

"This is the first time i've seen an execution…." Luffy started looking around, Rai agreed to this statement as executions weren't really popular back where she was from.

"YOU'RE THE ONE BEING EXECUTED HERE!" Buggy boomed, his eye bulging out at the boy's stupidity Luffy's jaw dropped at this and his eyes comically bulged the same way Buggy's did.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"Is that nose really? Or did you genetically inherit it? It's quite strange to obtain a characteristic like that..". Rai observed with glint shining in her eyes.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME BIG NOSE!"

"Well~ I didn't quite say that, but i'm not disagreeing with that statement~" Rai stated eyeing the man's nose with slight interest. Buggy's veins bulged with anger and his eyes sharpened.

"YOUR FLASHY EXECUTION SHALL BE CARRIED OUT FOR THE WHOLE PUBLIC TO SEE!" Buggy announced to the crowd of people around the platform.

"I'm sorry please let me live…." Luffy muttered half assed. He glanced at Buggy and promised that he wouldn't bother the clown again.

"I also enjoy living Clown-chan, so if you would kindly let me go. I don't know this man…." Rai made an attempt at lying. Which she screwed up so badly that it ticked off Buggy even more.

"But Rai you're my sister!" Luffy screamed out in betrayal ignoring the clown with the sword.

"Luffy let's not have this conversation now..But what did I say to do when big sis is talking.." Rai lectured with a fake stern gaze.

"To not interrupt or question you.." Luffy said robotically remembering the times when they were kids when luffy went against with what Rai had said, even though the girl couldn't lie even if the lying king had blessed her.

"That right." Rai stated bumping her head against Luffy's to stress her point, making the boy pout.

"Well might as well make use of this crowd..any last words punks.." Buggy asked threateningly displaying the sword to the two characters. The two made brief eye contact with each other and nodded slightly. As if repeatedly rehearsed the two in unison recited,

"WE ARE THE TWO THAT WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KINGS!" The crowd had mixed reaction, some gasped, some scoffed, and some smiled, but most were in shock.

"Is that all you have to say, brats?" Buggy questioned swinging the sword back, reading his arms to swing forward. Luffy nodded and closed his eyes bracing himself.

"WAIT!"

"Ah Sanji, Zoro, help us out here will ya.." Luffy said grinned that the two had come.

"Oh that's Shoji-chan and Mori-chan~" Rai said remembering the encounters that the two had. It was quite funny how the two were so different one that refused to talk and have little contact with the woman and the other was all over the girl.

"EHhh..you know my crew members, Rai?" Luffy asked with excitement that they might know each other,

"I had a brief encounter with them in town~" Rai explained her lips quirking up at Luffy's excitement, when they were possibly going to die at that very moment.

"So you've come Zoro….? But i'm afraid you too late!" Buggy cackled bringing the sword down as the two struggled to get to the platform with all the people.

"JUST WATCH FROM THERE THE LAST MOMENTS OFF THESE TWO PEOPLE!" Luffy looked at the distance of the two crew members and began to name all of them. He grinned and looked at Rai who returned the smile.

"Looks like we're dead~" Luffy stated as the blade was brought a millimeter from their necks.

"Not quite Luffy, you should remember when there is a storm..i'm my best~" Rai chimed looking up to the sky making the lightning bolt hit the platform.

 **BOOM**

Rai quickly broke away and kicked the dude that made her drop her dango when the lightning hit. Frying Buggy yet keeping the two sibling nice and safe from the near death experience. Luffy smiled grabbing his hat, chuckling at his luck. Now that the captain was free from death the four started running toward the ship.

"Anyway Luffy, the reason why i'm here is simple~" Rai started and gave him a large grin.

"I'm going to travel with you~" She said with no hint of hesitation and glanced at the two crew members who had contrasting reactions. Zoro looked shocked and had distrust in his eyes, meanwhile Sanji looked really happy with heart shaped eyes. _**Opposites indeed**_ Rai mused then turned to Luffy who had a face splitting grin.

"Sure~"

 **XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

 **Thats a wrap guys~ let me know what you guys think about this chapter in the reviews!**

 **SHOUT OUTS**

 **black phoenix2217**

 **The-Awesome-person22**

 **HunterHD1**

 **for favoriting**

 **And**

 **The-Awesome-person22**

 **For following**

 **QUESTION SECTION**

 **WHAT EXACTLY IS A DRAGONBORN?**

 _The concept I came up with dragonborns (not necessary from Skyrim) is that when a dragon want a human child they would inject some of their blood in a pregnant woman. The blood would then affect the infant but entering them and evolving the human cells into dragon cells, this then evolves the body and they get powers._

 **WHY DOES RAI HAVE A FLIRTY SIDE?**

 _Rai has kind of a flirty personality that she picked up from an old magazine that Dadan had in storage._

 **HOW OLD IS RAI?**

 _Rai is 18 years old, just a year older than Luffy. You'll understand why in the next chapter._

 **HOW OLD IS AKAGAWA?**

 _Akagawa is 13…just in case you were curious_

 **QUESTIONS TO READERS**

What do you think Rai's powers are?

What do you think Akagawa's powers are?

This is a new section I wanted to try, basically if you get the question right you get a point. If you answer it first then you get 5 points, second 3 points, third 2 points, and after that would be one point. Whoever has the most points by the end of the week gets to be the King of Pirates~ nah, just the king of the story :)

 **SCOREBOARD**

 **FUN FACTS**

-Both Roger's execution and his last words were based on something that really happened: The pirate Olivier Levasseur, named La Buse (The Mouth), was executed by the French government on July 7, 1730 and it is said that when he stood on the scaffold, he was wearing a necklace containing a cryptogram of 17 lines. La Buse threw it in the crowd of people gathered and shouted "Find my treasure, the one who may understand it!"

-Sanji was inspired by Steve Buscemi's character in Reservoir Dogs, Mr. Pink, and was originally named Naruto before Oda found out about Kishimoto's upcoming manga.

 **CREDITS/DISCLAIMER SECTION**

 **Facts from Neil Raymundo**

one-piece/interesting-facts-one-piece-facts/

 **I also don't own One piece I only own my OC's and original concepts.**

 **Credits to the person who created the cover also~**

 **-Jacky Out**


End file.
